The Girls Guide To A Broken Heart
by Poisonchik88
Summary: She loved Dean with everything she had but it wasn't enough to keep him. A oneshot of Kaela’s feelings, after finding out about Dean leaving with Autumn on a hunt.


Title: Girls Guide To Heartbreak

Summary: A one-shot of Kaela's feelings, after finding out about Autumn.

* * *

Kaela Gregory –Winchester was many things, but blind was not one of them, neither was foolish. Even she could see no feel the unfinished business between the two of them. Her eyes ached painfully like her heart maybe it different ways but each were begging for closure. She looked up at the sky, and watched it disappear as cloud's rolls by. They grey clouds were like clouds of sorrow that shadowed the ground. The thick murky air muffles all the sounds and leaves her shrouded in silence. First one rain drop, then two. Then all of heavens starts to pour . Kaela couldn't help but think that the clouds were crying for her. Crying for all her broken dreams and sorrows and more importantly her broken heart. Raindrops and tear drips pelt her skin, trickling down her face. Kaela could feel the emotion rise within her as she tried to suppress it.

A thousand memories floated by her eyes. A thousand dreams, broken and shattered run though her head. It is for them she tells her self she cries for. She runs her fingers though her hair that's now limp and hanging around her face like a black veil. She laughs bitterly as the last of her dreams slip from her mind like an old forgotten memory of her child. She remembers a time when she didn't believe in love and for a second wishes she could go back to than, before she remembers the happier times and circle of both family and friends she had developed along the way. Once she ridiculed Love, insulted love and grounded its remains under her foot, but under all the hate and all disbelief she had about love, She still thought it could be so beautiful and when she met him she was sure of it now she left wondering if she really ever knew true love or if all the time he was with her , he was thinking of Autumn.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him screaming her name at first but when she finally did hear him, she didn't even turn around to look at him, She just stood there looking up at the sky as if somehow if she kept staring at it long enough it would bring back her dreams and with those dreams it might bring back the happier times. She heard his sigh of relief before she felt his hands slid along her shoulders tenderly like a ghost of a caress before the next second they were gripping her tight forcing her to spin around a look at him. She almost smiled at the look of sheer panic, regret and slight relief in his eyes. It always amazed her that a man who could be so nonchalant about things could have the most expressive eyes.

"Come in your going to get sick staying out here" He pleaded; she closed her eyes as if trying to hear the laced meaning she was looking for. She was praying he would throw them a life preserver and save this marriage.

"Don't care" She sounded like a four year old child , even to her own ears yet she wasn't It wasn't trying to be unreasonable but she had not intention of going back in there not yet , no intention of looking them all in the eye and seeing their pitiful yet knowing glances. Most of all she couldn't face her, the woman who stole his heart.

"I do"

Kaela couldn't help it, she let out a bitter laugh at the irony in that sentence, and so now caring for someone was fooling someone into loving you while you love another? Caring for someone was leaving her to go halfway across the Untied States with his ex lover? She didn't think so.

"No you don't" She whispered still feeling the need to laugh , otherwise she just might break now and if there was one thing Kaela Gregory Winchester didn't do it was cry. Quickly she bent her knees , pulling her shoulder's out of her grip , grinning sardonically she took off in a run for the old corn field they started training in earlier this week.

She didn't even get half way there before he pulled her roughly to him with a mumbled C'mere. He wasted no time , no words were said as his lips came crashing down on hers eagerly and he attacked them mercilessly. He nibbled on her bottom lip before seeking entrance and devouring her whole mouth.

The force of the kiss was making her knees weak. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck like she use to and used the other hand to clutch his arm tighter. After a series of deep, lingering kisses, they pulled apart both breathing heavily and panting. Neither wanted to let the other go, they just stood there in the rain staring at each other.

"Kalea I have to, no I need to tell you something. I never wanted this to happen I swear, but I have to go this is my job and this is what I do. "

"Kaela I love you, I reckon I always will. I need you to know that." He pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately this time, Kalea kissed him back with all he was worth. This was the end and she knew it now, when he got back Kaela places would be taken my the breathtaking blonde named after the fall.

Kaela was the first to pull away, the rain hiding the bitter tears that fell like the rain drops from the heaven.

"I love you." She declared the toying with the simple yet beautifully elegant wedding band on her finger..

"But that wasn't enough was it?" She whispered as she walked back to the house not bothering to look back.

Later she watched from the window with a heavy heart as a 67 Chevy Impala drove away taking her heart with it.

* * *

Well that's the end of this little one shot I really hope you like it I'm really not good with one- shots but I really wanted to do this. I might include this in the series but I'm not sure.

Well Thanks For Reading Hope You Review.

Diedre.


End file.
